<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sway with me by deadfreak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316456">Sway with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadfreak/pseuds/deadfreak'>deadfreak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Possessive Will Graham, Serial Killer Hannibal Lecter, Serial Killer Will Graham, Smitten Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, alot of people die, cause hannibal, mason verger is dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadfreak/pseuds/deadfreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>serial killer will meets hannibal at party and they dance.</p>
<p>or </p>
<p>“Where do you want to go?” Will asked, turning towards his monster. Hannibal smiled fondly.</p>
<p>“Wherever you want my dear Will.”  He replied not looking away. It was like watching a lovesick puppy. Will smiled at the thought but was sure he was no better after all he finally meet his soulmate.<br/>or </p>
<p>author listened to music and wrote this shit</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sway with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>read with saweetie &amp; galxara - sway with me♦️🃏 (slowed) </p>
<p>here is link :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Avhu34kzOjs </p>
<p>No i am serious it was inspired by this amazing song</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A masquerade party wasn’t the best place to kill but it was easier. Everyone covered in masks makes it easier to escape but harder to target certain people. It was a party for the elite, rich pigs who used their money for dirty things. He’d kill them all later but currently he had a pig that had a meeting with death. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t take paid kills often but this one was special. Mason Verger was already on his list to kill, but getting paid by Margot to kill the dirty pig was a bonus. The other Verger also provided Will with a suit and ticket to enter. The navy blue suit suit with the white mask let him blend in perfectly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Walking around another couple he easily avoided the masked people, making his way to the balcony where Mason Verger was going to die. Stepping towards the expensive wonden door he pulled it open a crack and slipped out. On the balcony by the fading sunlight he could see Mason hung up with silk pink curtains that wrapped tightly around his body like vines.</span>
  <em>
    <span>The things you care about now cause your demise.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His intestines were torn out, resting on his like a crown.</span>
  <em>
    <span>You mock me now I mock you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His eyes were ripped out and stuffed in his open mouth.</span>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t see things like you talk about them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Torn between anger and admiration he leaned back. There was a monster in his masked party. Will let a smile grace his face, this party became a lot more interesting he thought as he snuck back in. People were wearing different colors moving around, some dancing and others watching.Will walked towards the dance floor when he got pushed into the crowd. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will falls towards the other man only to get grabbed by a rough calloused hand and being spun into facing his offender. The man was a few inches taller, his face was hidden by a black and red mask with elegant gray royal designs matching a gray, black suit- with silver embroidery decorating certain parts- with a red tie. Will darted a quick look into the man's eyes that showed at a slight glance a monster hidden by a person suit then nothing. His empathy was blocked by a mirror reflecting only Will himself which intrigued and annoyed the empath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Trying to escape the other man's grasp he was pulled into a dip before being spun out and back into the man's broad chest. That was it no fucking way he was letting this asshole</span> <span>do whatever. He raises his hand to grip the other’s bicep digging his nails into the elegant suit and looks at the man in blood-red eyes and snarls and takes control of the dance. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man gave him a sharp grin revealing sharp teeth. From the way, cold maroon eyes sparkle Will know that the man accepts his challenge. In response to Will’s actions, the other moves his hand from Will's waist a bit further down tightening briefly, and interlocks their hands together, then spins Will away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The monster pulls Will flush against a broad chest and walks forward, making the empath take steps back with him. Their hands interlocked as Will was pushed out voluntarily he was tugged back this time his back against the man’s chest. There was no space between their bodies, warmth radiating from the other as they swayed gently, surgeon hands firmly positioned against his hips.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The monster leans over taking a deep breath letting out a puff of breath against his bare neck. Competitive Will placed a foot back and reversed their position until they were facing each other once again. Goosebumps raised on his skin, his heart rate escalating as he realizes how close the other man’s face was. Before the empath could react the monster fluidly transitioned him into a tango flattering Will’s step but picked up easily into the tango. Licking his lips he gave the monster a dark smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He wasn’t getting rid of him that easily. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An unknown agreement passed through them as their eyes connected. The monster trusted a foot out intent to throw Will off balance, but he steps around them without looking down. His empathy picks up traces of intrigue in the monster. The killers moved delicate and fast at the same time; both intently trying to mess up the other while staying in control. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will threw his head back bathing in the artificial lighting, his senses concentrating on the monster in front of him. Only pulling back up when the man stepped right and left which Will easily followed along. The man smirked which Will returned before sidestepping him and dipping the other, holding him there for a few seconds then hanging him up and continuing to move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The monster's hair tumbled forward on the mask and a satisfying feeling filled the killer at seeing the man disheveled. His empathy picks up the surprise and amazement of the other. Burgundy eyes almost carmine, dilated with excitement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The monster sank on the ground forcing Will to copy him which the empath counter by twirling the lean body around him while firmly holding his ground. As the monster came back up he could feel the excitement and lust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They danced around each other for a few more seconds before Will was spun around, his back to the monster. The other gently lowered Will’s body against his own. A large firm had against Will’s ribs while another caressed his neck and jaw, forcing him to look up at him. Maroon eyes were darkened and pupils were blown with lust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked gorgeous silky ash blond falling on an elegant mask. He was lean beneath the suit, his head tilted downward facing the empath. The monster leaned closer until Will could almost see golden flecks inside burgundy eyes. Puffs of warm breath heated up and faint traces of teeth on Will’s neck sent shivers down his spine and made him tilt his head more to the side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other man spun his back around until they were facing each other and moved again.They glided across the wide ballroom fluidly both evenly matched when the other tugged Will towards the large spiral marble staircase, his eyes glittering with challenge. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, it was so on. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Will spun them forcing the other to step on the bottom stair to avoid falling, which the monster countered with sidestepping and making Will take two steps up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They countered each other perfectly both expertly dancing and balancing on the marble stairs. Both flawlessly matching the rhythm of the music. They guided each other, the monster and the empath. Abnormal, creatures with perfect disguises. Hidden within society without a suspect. Dark monsters hidden within a flawless suit. Both alike in so many ways, seen only by one another.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ready to test how far the monster can go. Will gave him a sly smile and jumped back grabbing the chandelier and swung himself to the other side of the floor. The lights twinkle back and forth as he lands gracefully and he grins. Turning around, mock bowing and </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other strips his coat off and gets up the handrail, giving Will a confident smirk then jumped. The other hangs on the chandelier taking a second before throwing himself off, backflipping and landing equally gracefully.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will takes a minute to admire the form of the man before he is captured in another dance by the monster. His right hand was intertwined with the monsters and the other a firm hold against his shoulder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Salsa? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Grinning, he matched the others' footwork efficiently. Their shoes clicking against the floor matching the rhythm of the music.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a smooth sidestep, the monster spun him out pulling him back and twirling them both around. Stepping away from will the monster hops onto the rail extending a hand to Will, eyes twinkling. Will was never one who refused such an exciting proposal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed the extended hand pulling himself up. There wasn’t much space to stand, let alone dance on the rails but they made it work. They moved back and forth occausily jumping when one of them swept a leg at their feet in an attempt to throw the other off balance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will could feel where the rails transitioned downwards, so naturally he jumped to the other rail. Sliding down he landed on his feet dusting off his suit he turned towards where the other was supposed to be. Instead he was caught off guarded by a pair of burgundy eyes that spoke of horrors as he was swept away into a fast paced waltz.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The music picking up pace urging them to move faster. Lost in the music and the warmth the killers took in each other, icy blue catching maroon. They were perfect equals. Out the corner of his eyes Will can almost see the black stag watching them dance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The music softened before stopping in all. The maroon eyed monster and himself holding each other closely too caught up within themselves to let go. Both breathing hard for the passionate dance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The quiet moment was broken by scattered applause by shocked spectators. Will unhurriedly untangled him from the monster who judging from his empathy was just as reluctant. Only an inch apart Will leaned up drinking in the sight of his soulmate’s darkened eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only with a moment's hesitation they both lunged for each other teeth clanging together before they were bodys slotted perfectly together. Deepening the kiss heat traveled through his body as he lifted his arms around the other’s neck. The monster’s own against his back urging Will closer.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few seconds they pulled away only to breath, their breaths mingling together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Mine</em>
  </b>
  <span>,” he muttered softly. He could feel the shiver that we down the others spine before he melted in Will’s arms and tightened his grip on Will’s dark blue suit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes dear boy and you are </span>
  <b>
    <em>mine</em>
  </b>
  <span>.” His monster purred in a deeply accented voice. Yes, the monster was his and Will was his.Now to get rid of the audience. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group of rich people were still staring at the now killer couple with disgust and horrified looks. The monster chuckled lowly,and said softly. “Explosives are set to detonate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will gave the other an insidious look and smiled. “I hope I don't regret this.” Will said softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I assure you that you won’t be bored, mylimasis.” He said, dramatically backing away. He offered Will a hand grinning. Will took it without hesitation, he just found his equal he had no intention of leaving him now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pair walked out together weaving through the crowd of frozen people. Reaching the elegant front door they walked out hand in hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You never told me your name.” Will said softly far enough away from the mansion with his monster. His monster looked amused before frowning, then took off his mask revealing high cheekbones and an exquisite face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hannibal Lecter at your service mylimasis.” He said bowing. Will could help the giddy excitement that went through him before taking off his own mask and saying.”Will Graham.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pleasure to meet you.” Hannibal purred, grabbing Will’s hand and kissing his knuckles. Behind then the mansion exploded into a blazing explosion of warm colors. They turned around smiling at the mess of destruction and fire left behind them. It was good to have someone to share these moments with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do you want to go?” Will asked, turning towards his monster. Hannibal smiled fondly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wherever you want my dear Will.”  He replied not looking away. It was like watching a lovesick puppy. Will smiled at the thought but was sure he was no better after all he finally meet his soulmate.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Will: Please can we keep a dog?</p>
<p>Hannibal: No </p>
<p>Will: *puppy eyes</p>
<p>Hannibal: ok fine</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>